


Gift

by fireyhotspot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr promt Gift: My character gives your character something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Ages Michael 13, Raphael 4, and Lucifer would be 12. Sorry no Gabriel yet.  
> And if you people have never made a crown of clover flowers you’re never lived a good summer.

It was a quiet day in the gardens of heaven the current youngest of the archangels was busy exploring the gardens. He followed a bumble bee into a field of plants that would one day be know as clovers and right now the clovers were making flowers. He sat down and looked at the flowers they were some of his favorites and always made him smile. He liked to pick them and turn them into bracelets and crowns. It made him happy. He wished he could make his favorite brother, Michael, happy.

"Michael wants to be so much like dad," Raphael pondered but then he dicided "I know, I’ll make a crown for Michael just like Dad’s that will make him smile." .

Raphael started to pick more of the puffy white flower with the long stems flowers and some of the clovers too. He careful tried and weave, the stems together pretty soon they they started to take shape.

——-  
"Michael! Michael!" Raphael joyously cried seeing his brother, running flapping his tiny wings, over to join his big brother.

"Yes baby?" Michael questioned turning around and looking down to face the youngest.

"I made this for you," Raphael said holding up the woven crown of the puffy white flowers, there were also a few clovers sticking out of the green and white circle, "It’s a crown you need one like Dad because you’re the Prince of Heaven."

Michael got down on his knees in order to be closer to his youngest sibling. He smiled seeing Raphael’s handy work at how carefully the stems go the flower were woven. Raphael would truly make a great surgeon and healer one day.

"Do you love it?" Raphael questioned with the innocence only a child could muster, as he tried to reach Michael’s head to place the crown.

“Of course I love it,” Michael chirped leaning forward allowing Raphael to place the crown on his head, “Come on let’s find Lucifer and play tag.”

"Yeah!" Raphael cheered fluttering his six fluffy wings. And the two ran off to find their brother and the three ended up playing until the sun set over Heaven.

——-  
Later that night Michael was tucking Raphael into his bed, when the little one asked with a yawn, “Michael, do you think everyday can be like today?”

Michael looked down at a smile and said “I hope so Baby, but you need to get some sleep so you have energy to play.”  
"Ok Michael," Raphael said snuggling under his blanket.

"Good night, Raphael" Michael said before kissing Raphael on the forehead walking over to the door and flicking off the light.

"Night night Michael." Raphael replied closing his eyes and faded off to sleep, the crown of clovers placed gently on the bed side table.


End file.
